The Hand
is the Stand of Okuyasu Nijimura featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance The Hand appears as a humanoid figure typically in attire similar to football pads, though it has several spikes jutting from them. A towel-like object drapes over its shoulders, with a $'' symbol on one end and a ''¥ symbol on the other – corresponding with Okuyasu's own fashion theme of currency symbols. On each side of the Stand's face are blinders that cover its headlight-shaped eyes and limit its vision, a result of Okuyasu's own impulsive demeanor.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Its right hand has spiderweb-like lines on the inside, along with two bumps on its palm. However, these features on its right hand were not shown until later chapters. The Hand is generally portrayed as being white and wearing blue armor with golden decorations. Abilities The Hand is a heavily battle-oriented Stand. Similarly to Crazy Diamond, The Hand is a powerful short-ranged Stand who can easily wrestle with the former, although it is not as fast. It's unique power of space erasure makes it theoretically one of the strongest Stands of Diamond is Unbreakable, but as Josuke points outChapter 275, The Nijimura Brothers (2), Okuyasu's slow wit dampens its potential. Elimination Anything The Hand's right palm touches when it does a swiping motion with its arm is erased from this universe, be it physical matters or space itself. Similar to Cream's, this ability effectively removes whatever is in the Stand's path from existence in accordance with the user's will. Objects that are subjected to the ability appear as if an extremely sharp blade had sliced clean through them. Okuyasu also states that not even he knows where the voided objects go. Whenever The Hand erases something, the voided space is usually immediately filled and "stitched up" by adjacent space and objects, effectively removing any traces of the removed objects ever existing. The space elimination and this curious property gives the normally short-ranged Stand substantial ranged capabilities, as it can simply remove the space between itself and a target to bring them closer or have Okuyasu come to themChapter 308, Red Hot Chili Pepper (2). Okuyasu likes to refer to this technique as "teleportation". However, that last property is not always portrayed as it was shown that The Hand swiping through the ground could leave cratersChapter 309, Red Hot Chili Pepper (3). This power has several weaknesses. Because the elimination is concentrated within The Hand's palm and it must make a swiping motion, it is possible to grab the arm and block it as Crazy Diamond did and for a fast Stand like Red Hot Chili Pepper to evade it. Gallery Manga= TheHand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' OkuyasuandTheHand.png|Okuyasu and The Hand OkuyasuNijimuraandTheHand.png|Front face of The Hand TheHandErasingSpace.png|The Hand erasing the Space Okutasu save Josuke.png|The Hand helps to pull an air bomb away to save Josuke. The Hand erasing AB.png|The Hand erasing an air bomb. |-| Anime= CNBT The Hand.png|The Hand erasing the screen in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Za_hando.jpg|The Hand, along with its master. THE HAND Erasing.png|The Hand erasing space. THE HAND Assault.png|Crazy Diamond stops The Hand's assault. The Hand swipes Koichi over.png|The Hand helps to pull Koichi to safety. RHCP erased in half.png|The Hand erases Red Hot Chili Pepper's lower torso. The Hand's hand sliced off.png|The Hand's arm sliced off by Red Hot Chili Pepper. The Hand attacks Rohan.png|The Hand tries to punch Rohan Kishibe. The Hand swiping the check.png|The Hand swiping the air, moving Shigechi's check closer to itself. The Hand Stats.png|The Hand's stats. HandGreatDays.png|The Hand swiping the screen in the third opening, Great Days. The Hand Key Art.png|Key Art of The Hand |-| Game= TheHand ASB.jpg|The Hand as seen in All-Star Battle TheHandEoH.png|The Hand as seen in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close Stands